Amusement Park Games
by Makami
Summary: A day at the park, some romantic mischief... and plenty of jealously.


Dedicated to Capy  
**Amusement Park Games**  
_Written By: Makami_

Misha's excited cries filled the morning air as she, Shia, Takashi, Kotarou, and Koboshi headed for the amusement park. The entire group talked amongst themselves excitedly. Koboshi talked to Kotarou, who was trying to fight off Misha's glomping attempts, and Takashi was explaining amusement park food to Shia.

"Aaaaahh! Misha-san, would you get off of my Kotarou-chan?" Koboshi yelled, attempting to peel the older teen off of Kotarou. "Let. Him. Go!"

"It hurts..." Kotarou whined under his breath, crying out as the two played tug-o-war with his neck.

"See, Shia-san, it's this... pink fluffy sugar stuff all rolled up and when you put it in your mouth it dissolves," Takashi explained cotton candy to Shia.

"Oh, I've never had any," Shia said softly.

"Really?" he gasped. "I didnt think that was possible. Awright! We're gonna get you some when we're there!"

"Um, okay then..." she agreed unsurely, trying to imagine the cotton candy.

"Ooohh!" Misha cried, waving an arm around. "I want some! Me too! Me too! Su!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Kotarou sighed. "And lower your voice, will ya?"

Soon enough the amusement park started to come into view. It was busy and full of people. They could hear faint screams from people on the bigger, faster and scarier rides. And as they came nearer, an assortment of yummy scents wafted over to them.

"Oh! Dats yummy! Su!" Misha exclaimed. "Kotarou-kun, let's go get some yummy ice cream!"

"Shouldn't we go on some rides first?" Koboshi commented.

"I wouldn't mind playing some games," Shia spoke up, remembering the time that she and Misha went to the amusement park.

"R-Really?" Takashi smiled broadly. The games often required skilled used in sports. And that was his specialty. "Just you watch, Shia-san, I'll win you something!"

"Oh, that would be so nice!"

Kotarou glared jealously atthe back of Takashi's head, willing it to explode. Seeing the two of them getting along so well-being so close-he hated it. He knew that being jealous of Takashi would lead to nothing but bitterness, but he didn't care.

Takashi won everything. It wasn't fair, but that was the way things were.

So he would have to win today. He would defeat Takashi by winning Shia a cute teddy bear.

When they arrived at the gates each one pulled out their money and paid the entrance fee. They each for a stamp on their hands that was shaped like a cartoon bunny, to show that they had paid.

As soon as they got in, Kotarou made a b-line for the game area.

"Kotarou-kuns, where ya goin'?" Misha called after him. "Suuu...?"

"Kotarou-chan...?" Koboshi echoed Misha.

There were all sorts of games, from darts to balls and baskets to that water gun game where you aim at a clown's mouth. He gazed at each booth, but mostly at the prizes. He wanted to win the perfect one for Shia. It had to be something that would make her happy.

He had to do _something_ to win against Takashi.

"Oh, lookit!" Misha cried suddenly, pointing at one of the booths. "Shia-chan! That one there! It looks just like Nya-chan! It's so cute!"

"Yes, it is," shia agreed with a soft laugh. "Only it's missing the bell."

"It's so adorable!" Koboshi squealed.

_'That's the one!'_

Kotarou pushed himself between Shia and Takashi on his way to the booth. Takashi seemed to catch on quickly and joined him. Their gaze met and they glared at one another.

"I'll win this one easy," Takashi boasted.

_'Don't count me out,'_ Kotarou silently growled.

"Go! Su! Go! Su!" Misha cheered.

Koboshi stood off to the side, apart from the others. She didn't look very happy.

"You can do it!" Shia cheered both boys on. "Good luck, Ayanokoji-san, Higuchi-san!"

They both pulled out their money and paid the man running the booth. They both picked up a gun, smirked at each other, then readied for battle.

The thought of using Takashi's head in place of the clown's crossed Kotarou's mind.

"Misha-san, let's go," Koboshi sighed. She didn't want to watch her beloved Kotarou battle for Shia. "Let's go get some ice cream."

Misha stared at her dumbly, as if not understanding why she would want to leave.

"But Kotarou-kun isn't done yet. Su," she protested.

Koboshi took Misha by the wrist and led her away.

"Don't worry," she growled, "they won't even notice that we're gone."

"Unyaaa...?"

Stumbling, and struggling to keep up with the younger girl's unusually fast pace, Misha allowed herself to be taken away. She glanced back once to see if Koboshi was right about the boys not noticing their absence, and she appeared to be right. Kotarou and Takashi were in full battle mode.

"Honyaaaa..."

-

It took fifteen plays, but Takashi emerged victorious with the larger-than-life 'Nya' plush. He shot a smirk at Kotarou, who had won a meager three times, and then glared at the teenage girl that had been competing with him. She'd won five times, and had dared to nearly defeat him.

"Here you go, Shia-san!" Takashi declared proudly, holding out the giant cat as an offering.

Kotarou sighed heavily and tightened his grip on the three key-chain plush toys that he had won. They were practically nothing compared to what Takashi had won for Shia-what _he_ had wanted to win for Shia. What was it that made his blond friend so irritatingly difficult to beat?

"Um, hehe, Shia." Blushing faintly, he held out one of the key chains to her. "It's a little small, but it's..."

"For me?" She sounded surprised, and took the little black cat key chain from him.

"Uh huh." He nodded. He glanced around and realized that two people were MIA. "Um, where's Misha-san and Koboshi-chan?"

"Oh, they decided to go for ice cream," Shia explained. "I think Koboshi-san was rather hungry. She took off quickly... Shall we go catch up to them?"

-

Koboshi angrily shoveled mounds of ice cream into her mouth so quickly that even Misha was left frozen in shock. She was so entranced by the other girl that her own ice cream was already melting.

"Ums, Koboshi-chan?" she called softly. "Are you, um, okay? Su?"

"Just. Fine," she growled her reply through a mouthful of cold sweetness. She gulped down another spoonful. "You should eat yours, too. It's good."

_'She can taste hers?'_ Misha wondered with a nervous laugh. "S-Su..."

"Yo! Uematsu! Misha-san!" Takashi greeted them emphatically as he, Kotarou and Shia broke through one of the surrounding crowds. "You two started without u-"

All three stopped when they say Koboshi. Blushing heavily under their gaze she stopped and violently stabbed her remaining ice cream with her spoon.

"How nice of you to join us." Her voice dripped with vemon. "I see you won, Ten-chan. How nice."

"Tee hee hee," Misha laughed to ease the tension. "So, um, Kotarou-kun, what are those? Suu?"

"Huh? Oh, these?" A little shocked, he held up the two remaining key chains. "Um, prizes."

"Oooohh! They're so cute! Su!" She clapped and laughed again. "Can I have one? Su?"

"Oh, uh, sure."

He handed her the one with a pink bunny attached to it. He then turned to Koboshi, who was still fuming.

"Uh, this one's for you," he told her, holding out a yellow cat.

"R-Really? she gasped. He nodded and she nearly melted into a messy little puddle. "Oh, thank you, Kotarou-chan!"

Misha threw herself at Kotarou suddenly.

"They're so cute! Su!" she exclaimed. "Thankies! Su!"

"Hey! Get off of him!" Koboshi yelled and attempted to separate them.

Takashi smirked to himself and Shia watched them, somewhat worried.

"It's all back to normal now."

"Oh my..."

-

I hope you liked it. It was all for you, Capy-chan!

- _Makami_


End file.
